


My Immortal Bill

by Chiaki_Hamano



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: FLUFF SPAM, Fluff Squad Assemble, It's so fluffy you will laugh, M/M, My Immortal Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_Hamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Parody of My Immortal - Harry Potter - For the Fluff Spam. </p><p>Hello everybody, mii name iz Bill William Cipher. And I'm a god (In case you couldn't tell). I had long golden hair like pee after you have stopped drinking water for a day and eyes like gold. I haunted a town call Oreo in Graviti Fail kinda like a g-h-o-s-t but I'm a god you sicko!!!1! Today Im wering a shit with an eye in da middle (Like the illuminauty) and it loked exactdy like da Illuminautgy!!1! I also ware a jeans with blak color and I have magical magic power (Inc ase you couldn't tell). A lot of pepper tell me I lok like Justine Bipper but datz not tru! He lok like me! I am feelin a bit deprezzed so I fuk a corpse and cut my hand. I suck all da blod and I'm readi to go haunt Diaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal Bill

Hello everybody, mii name iz Bill William Cipher. And I'm a god (In case you couldn't tell). I had long golden hair like pee after you have stopped drinking water for a day and eyes like gold. I haunted a town call Oreo in Graviti Fail kinda like a g-h-o-s-t but I'm a god you sicko!!!1! Today Im wering a shit with an eye in da middle (Like the illuminauty) and it loked exactdy like da Illuminautgy!!1! I also ware a jeans with blak color and I have magical magic power (Inc ase you couldn't tell). A lot of pepper tell me I lok like Justine Bipper but datz not tru! He lok like me! I am feelin a bit deprezzed so I fuk a corpse and cut my hand. I suck all da blod and I'm readi to go haunt Diaper.

 

Diaper iz a boi not frum Oreo. He frum anoter citi. But den his sister and him mov to Orego for a vacation. He had brown hair likefeces and his eyz is a blak colur kinda like coal but itz not 'cause he'z a human. He dun like me a lot cause he iz also very depressed. He is faking tho. He I heard dat he haz MTV, it's kiza lik a metal illnest wherez he had a lotz of litle Dibber in hiz mindz and dey all talk and stuff. So I cum to his site and when to hiz dearm. "Hello Pinus!!!1" I gret him in Latino. "Gurl you lok hawaii 2dayz." I gretted in Japan. It iz my 2nd languge cause I'm a dog and I can spek lotz of langege! He shit down and stated to cri tearz of derpessing sorrowness. His eyez should so muk evilnez that I got an erraction. Dun you thik senseti boiz so hawt?! I tok his chin and stated frenching passively. Diaper pushed mi way. "NooooooO!1!!" He cri with his contact lenzed eyes. I noticed dat he ware a blak shit that sad '666xEbobyx' on da front and '13' on da bak. He ware baggy skaterbore jean. What a poser!

 

"What da fuk do you think yo r doin!?" Dib yelled. "Pines! Penis! Clam down!" I tried but he had alredy cri all his teaz and becum hidrated kinda like when you ate a lot of hot chik wind but no water. It very painful. "What da hell?! Are you a goof now?" Dippin yelled in anger. "I have alwayz been a goff!" I sat bak. Dipper park out a laught. "But you have blond bimbo hair! You re fake, you sicko!" He said and ran way in a suicide way. I stool dere sexily.

 

Den I bursted in2 tearz. Dis not a phaze! Dis is da real me! Y no body understand me? Dipp wake up from da dream and I went out az well. I gasped...

 

It no Daper anymore! It was...

 

Diaper!!!1@!!!

 

* * *

 

Diaber iz Dipp's second persona. He is a goffik and no poser prep. "Oh Pill! Pill you are gof now!" He said and I smiled passively. "Yiss. Dis iz no faze! Dis is da real me!" Pill said wif a small smile. "We can now go shoppin at Hot Topic now." Diaper sad and Pill beam. "Yay~ I saw a triangel (Geddit? 'cause 'm a god!) necklace there." I sad and dey go dere sexily. Every1 clapped becuse we lok very sexah 2gether. But den... As we passed da forest, I realize... We were not goin to da store!

 

  
"What de HEAVEN do u thik you r goin?!" I yielded. Dipper pushed me to da tree and we began to french passively. He tok off my top. "Woah gurl, you has a big thingy!" Diabolo exclaimed and I blushed. "Well not az big as  _YOU_ !" I sad. Dibber began to kiss all over me. "Well YOU r a Gosh!" He sat, putin his wood in my bromhoe and I cum. "OH! OH! OH!" I shit as I tok off his pantz. "I LOVE YOU DIAPER!!!" I shrieked sexahly. He opned his eyes... And den...   


 

"WHAT ARE YOU POSERZ DOIN IN DA FORBIDDEN FOREST?!" screamed Funkle Satan.

 

* * *

 

"YOU ILLUMINAUGHTY FULL!!!1!" Grunkle Stain said and I pull Dibber's big thingie outa my hoe. (He wood understain.) And I walked sexily toward Grunkle Stamp and he rised his hands to front a triangel (Geddit?) "BEGONG YOU EVIL GOFIK POSER!" He sad, rubbing his lung blak hair. He died his hare. "What the fuk?! Dis foresta is no forbiddin!" I exclaimed and the old man gasped. "R u sue?!" He asked and I nuded. "Yeah!" I roared quietly. "Oh mi ghost!" Grunkle Stan said, placing a hand in his heart kinda like he haz a heart attack cause he is old now. "You must be... Must be..." He whispered loudly, his eyes are like chihuahua dog's eyes as he stair at me.

 

"You must be pill!"

 

"I dun understand!"

 

"Well y dun you give me more factors?!'

 

"I dun have any!"

 

  
Another gurl, Mapple, Diaper's sister, ran outta da forest. "I DON"T UNDERSTAND!" She sed. "WHY DO WE HAVE TO SPEAK IN BAD GRAMMAR AND SHIT ENGLISH?" She esked and I got angry. "How dere you talk to da God like dat, you gurl?! You are ded! Like da shit dat I stepped on earlier!" Bill roared quietly, even more quietly den before. Everyone clapped. I den ran to Tabel and stabbed her with my wood steak dat I got nearby. "Die for da sake of da wine!" (Geddit? Like the Japen wine?) and blod began to spit outta her like a broken pine. She cried tears of blood. "Nyahhhhhhh...." Diaper ran toward her but I were faster. I put my thingie into his mouth to staph him from speakin. (Not  _that_ thingy, you sicko! The steak I got earlier!) and den...   


 

Maple died.

 

* * *

 

Diabolo fell on his knees as he let out a load cream. "NOOOOoo!!1! Mabble!" He started to cry tearz of blood. It ran down his face. He was so sexah. "Stup criing! Oh mi gosh you have ta cum home." I sed, forcing Diaper to go home. But he only lok at me wid angry eyez filled with depressing sexiness. "How could u?" He roared and ran away. I loked at Tabel's corpse and den my body got all hot. (I m a dog so I got hot eazily, you perv!)

 

Den I put my thingie into Table's cold body, and I began to sing in a sexah voice.

 

The doctor cut your cord.

Hand you to your mom

She sets you free.

Into this life

 

Her body got all cold and den I felt god. "Oh! Ah! AHH!" I moaned in a depressed voice as I dirtied her inside. I remembered da time where we would shit next to each other. Tears of blood ran down my palette face. I fell a bit derpress so I took a steak and slit my risk. I can nut die from a steak cusae Im god. But I wanted 2! Why wood Stan make me sooo beau? WHY!? I just wanna be a normal boi! A normal BOI!!!!

 

Too deprezeed, I had sed witdh Mabep's body gain so pepe will know how sedy I am. I began ta cut her bodi and then I cock her meat. It was deli. Very deli. I rub my tosmack and walked hum, expectin Dip to be dere. But instead...

 

I. foUND. AN. EMPTY HOUSE INSTEAK!!!1!

 

Where is my diaper?!

 

 

\------------ END OF CHAPTER 1 ----------------------- 

**Author's Note:**

> So how many of you cringe? I don't even know if I should continue this or not. This is a good laugh. So comment if you want me to know.


End file.
